


Carnal Impulse

by CoraRiley



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anonymous Sex, F/M, PWP, Public Sex, Smut, just an excuse to write some porn, one last smutty gift, reylo porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraRiley/pseuds/CoraRiley
Summary: From the moment the alluring brunette entered his nightclub, Kylo Ren knew he had to have her. Finally having a moment alone with the girl, he isn't about to let her slip from his grasp.What happens on the dance floor, stays on the dance floor.





	Carnal Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello My Lovelies!!
> 
> Ohh...what do we have here?! Just a tiny little one-shot. Nothing major, but I hope you enjoy it!! One last bit of smutty Reylo goodness for you to devour. <3 <3 <3

“What are you having?” Kylo asked hotly, pressing his lips against the shell of the girl’s ear.

 Squinting her blurry eyes, Rey focused all of her attention on the tall man’s deep voice over the pounding bass filling the dance club. Buzzing, kinetic energy had surrounded her from the moment she entered the packed building. The man to her left, however, gave off a completely different vibration. There was something dark and powerful about the stranger hovering over her; as if he could make anyone kneel before him with a simple glance. 

  _Fuck knows Rey would drop to her knees right then and there if he asked her to._

 “Whatever you’re having!” Rey answered, licking the remnants of her last shot of tequila from her magenta stained lips.

 Letting his mouth linger on the beautiful girl’s ear a moment longer, Kylo reluctantly turned his attention to the bleach blonde bartender chatting up a couple at the end of the bar and called him over with a flick of his hand. He had been wanting to approach the alluring girl all night and now that Kylo had her, he wasn't about to let her go.

 “I know exactly what you need,” Kylo said with a smug, shit eating grin.

 Noticing Kylo’s nonverbal call from the corner of his eye, the stocky barkeep turned away from his inebriated patrons and headed straight for the pair. Leaning across the mahogany bar top, the man nodded to Kylo and gave a respectful smile to the girl; he knew better than to make a play on the boss’ new conquest.

 “What will it be?” the bartender yelled, his voice straining over the blaring dance beat.

 “A Screaming Orgasm,” Kylo replied, intentionally pressing his body closer to the girl.

 Giving Kylo a quick nod, the bartender pulled away and set to work mixing the sweet, alcoholic drink. It wasn’t wise to keep his boss waiting in the middle of the hunt; the last barkeep learned that mistake the hard way.

 Smirking to herself, Rey angled her head to get a better view of the tall man’s handsome face. Normally, she would be turned off by such a eye rolling move but for some reason, it only piqued her interest more. Rey wondered how many screaming orgasms she could get out of the stranger by the end of the night.

 “You're right. That's _exactly_ what I need,” Rey answered cheekily.

 Lifting his right hand, Kylo ghosted his fingertips down over the curve of her narrow hip; resting them on the front of her barely covered thigh. Oh how he loved bodycon mini dresses. They left little to the imagination.

 “I firmly believe that every woman should begin and end their night with one,” Kylo said suggestively.

Swallowing hard, Rey slowly wiggled her backside along the thick bulge quickly hardening against her ass cheek; encouraging the dark stranger’s advances with a gentle sway of her hips. It had been weeks since her messy break-up with Finn and she was only in town for the weekend. What harm could come in having one night of anonymous sex with a handsome man? 

 “Here ya go,” the bartender yelled, dropping a shooter glass filled with a cream colored liquid in front of the girl. 

 Blinking herself back into reality, Rey picked up the shot and smiled a thanks to the blonde barkeep. Bringing the shooter to her painted lips, the girl quickly tipped the shot into her mouth; swallowing the sweet contents in one, single gulp. 

 “Ahh...that’s a good girl,” Kylo praised, skimming his index finger along the hem of the girl’s skin tight dress, “now come...let’s dance.”

 Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, Rey placed the empty glass down upon the wooden bar top and nodded her head in agreement. She wasn’t much of a dancer, but something told the girl that the stranger had something else in mind than bopping along to the pounding music. It sent a razor sharp shiver of anticipation to race down her spine. 

Lifting his fingers from the girl’s thigh, Kylo took her by the hand and led her from the bar out onto the crowded dance floor. Side stepping drunken patrons, he snaked his way to the middle of the dark club; paying no mind to the dirty looks he received after pushing a grinding couple out of his way. The girl was the only thing that mattered to Kylo at that moment, he would throw everyone out if need be. Twirling her in his grasp, he slid behind the girl and smirked darkly when he felt her tremble against his body.

 “Just follow my lead,” Kylo growled into her ear, moving his large hands down to grip each side of her hips.

Suddenly unable to find words, Rey nodded once and swayed her body in time with the stranger’s muscular form; moaning loudly into the thick air as she felt his erection strain between her ass cheeks once again. She could tell that he was larger than any man she had been with; the thought alone made her wet with want. Maybe it was the alcohol clouding her thoughts, but Rey couldn't help but wonder how the stranger’s cock would feel inside her aching cunt.

Almost as if he read her mind, Kylo held the girl firmly in place with his hands and arched his hips up and down against her firm backside. Over and over again, mimicking the fast pace beat of the overwhelming dance music; each tiny thrust causing the hem of her stretchy mini dress to ride up her toned thighs. He could care less that hundreds of people were surrounding them, Kylo wanted the girl. He  _ needed _ the girl. 

 Feeling dizzy from the sensory overload, Rey reached behind and wrapped her arms around the stranger’s neck; her nimble fingers twisting eagerly in his dark locks. Time slowed, then sped back up. Soon, nothing in the World mattered to the girl other than the hot breath of the man kissing her neck and the all consuming ache between her thighs. 

 Knowing that the girl was just as eager as he by the crimson flush splotching her tanned skin, Kylo took his right hand and wiggled it under her black dress; kneading his fingers into her lace covered ass cheek. He wanted to claim her as his, if only for the night.

 “I want to fuck you,” Kylo’s deep voice yelled over the bass beat, “right here...right now.”

 Rey turned her head and locked her heated gaze on the stranger’s smouldering eyes. He looked like a panther getting ready to pounce on his prey, she mused. It was completely unlike her to do anything so wanton. Public sex wasn’t something Rey thought she would ever want to do, but suddenly feeling his fingertips of his free hand dip between her thighs made the girl realize that there was nothing she wanted more.

 “Then fuck me,” Rey answered, quirking her stained lips into a sinful smile.

 Having the permission he so desperately needed, Kylo quickly pushed the girl’s lace panties to the side of her cunt and dragged his middle finger along her swollen folds towards her clit; grunting an approval as he felt her arousal coat his long digit in the process. Lifting his right hand from her ass, Kylo fumbled with the zipper of his black slacks; growling with satisfaction when his thick cock sprung free from the confining material. Taking his throbbing cock in hand, he skillfully slid it between her thighs and paused a moment to savor the way her bare, wet pussy lips felt against his flesh. Kylo couldn’t remember the last time he wanted a woman so completely, she was perfect in every way.

 With a hitch in her breath, Rey leaned slightly forward in order to give the stranger better access to her dripping cunt. Removing her left arm from his neck, the girl dropped her hand to cover his; using her fingers to beg him to play with her erect bundle of nerves. After all, he did say every woman should end her night with a screaming orgasm, didn’t he? Rey asked herself.  

 “Please,” Rey moaned, widening her slightly shaking legs.

 Unable to ignore the girl’s lewd plea, Kylo pressed the tip of his hard cock against her waiting entrance and slowly slid inside her warm sheath; hissing loudly as the girl’s tight cunt wrapped perfectly around his thick girth. Using the middle finger of his left hand, Kylo swirled his fingertip around her hardened clit. Around and around, until he felt her thrust her pussy over his shaft.

 “Mmmm...impatient, aren’t we?” Kylo asked before nipping his jagged teeth into her tender earlobe.  

 “Very,” Rey panted, grinding her sopping cunt up and down the stranger’s cock.

 Knowing full well that the patrons surrounding them on the dance floor were beginning to notice their little fuck session, Kylo smiled to himself and began to lavish attention on the girl’s pink nub. He wanted to feel her come apart before taking his own pleasure, he wanted to make sure she remembered this night. Kylo wanted _everyone_ to remember this night. 

 Yanking on the stranger’s hair with the hand still gripping the back of his head, Rey closed her hazel eyes and eagerly pressed her ass back against his clothed hips; meeting his sharp thrusts with enthusiasm. Between the friction caused by her lace panties still clinging to the side of her worked cunt, and the way his fingers were tapping so precisely on her clit, Rey knew it wouldn’t be able to deny her release for very long. Never before had her body responded to anyone like this, it was a realization that almost made her crumble right then and there.

_ “OHHHH…fuck...FUCK!” _ Rey screamed out, feeling the tingling pressure build in the apex between her quivering thighs. 

 Arching a dark brow, Kylo ramped up the speed of his thrusts; angling his throbbing cock upwards in an effort to find the girl’s hidden crevice. She was already so wet and eager that he knew it would only take a few more moments of coaxing before she fell apart. Feeling his own climax tickle the base of his balls, Kylo pinched her pink clit between his index finger and thumb; hoping that the sudden pressure would be just what she needed to fall over the edge.

 Yelling out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, Rey suddenly halted her thrusts and allowed her body to give into her climax; her thin form convulsing on the dance floor as wave after wave of blissful pleasure radiated through her muscles.  

 Feeling a warm gush of the girl’s arousal drench his cock was all Kylo needed to take his own pleasure. Thrusting less than a handful of times into her spasming cunt, Kylo pulled his full lips back and snarled; shooting a rope of white hot cum into her freshly used pussy. Not wanting for the pleasurable moment to end, the dragged his left hand from her clit and wrapped his arm around her waist; effectively keeping her against his shuddering form.  

 Opening her eyes, Rey glanced around the thrumming club as her mind brought her back to reality. Even though dozens of people had witnessed her fucking a stranger, she didn’t feel any shame or guilt. Rey had just had the most amazing sexual experience of her life, nothing could take that away. With a reluctant sigh, the girl pushed down the hem of her bodycon dress to its proper position; the movement causing the handsome man’s spent cock to slip out of her soaking cunt. Turning in his grasp, Rey leaned up and pressed her lips to his ear.

 “What’s your name?” Rey asked the stranger with a satisfied smile.

 “KYLO,” he yelled back over the blaring music, quickly fastening his slacks. 

 “Mmm...thank you for the screaming orgasms, Kylo!” Rey replied before giving him a swift kiss on the lips and leaving him, alone, in the middle of the dance floor.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? Was it as good for you as it was for me? Thank you for reading...please let me know how you enjoyed it in the box below!!


End file.
